Jibbsfest Goes Fourth
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Round four of Jibbsfest
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Jibbsfest round 4, the first Jibbsfest after the tragic events of Judgement Day!

The theme for this months Jibbsfest, given to us by the wonderfuly Morgan72uk, is - LOST (a lost item of clothing, a lost item, lost in thought...the possibilities are endless!)

These two things also need to be mentioned (in no particular order!):-

A cup of coffee

A pair of Jen's high heels

So enjoy...


	2. Breadcrumbs CK

Breadcrumbs

Author: CK

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; otherwise Judgment Day would never have happened!

THANK YOU Aly, you helped a lot!

* * *

The midnight hours had already fallen over NCIS head quarters and yet there was still a dim light shining from the windows of the squad room on the third floor.

Inside, light steps were to be heard and two figures sneaked around the deserted desks, most of them laying in the dark, only one of the lamps had been switched on.

"Probie! Come over here, now!" a man called in a hushed voice across the room.

"You found something?" another man called back in the same quiet voice, walking over to the first.

"Well, if this isn't one of the director's shoes – or do you know someone else in this agency who wears such heels, McProbie?" Tony DiNozzo grinned; he knew his mission would be fulfilled soon and he was looking forward to it.

"I would say we have to go on searching upstairs because this shoe is lying at the bottom of these stairs," Probie, sometimes also called McGee, stated and shot his partner a conspiratorial look.

"That's… McGee, you know what that could mean?" DiNozzo was so excited; he didn't wait for the answer he already knew, but sprinted upstairs, squealing when he discovered another piece of evidence. "Look at that – Gibbs left his coffee, nearly untouched! Let me tell you, this is not normal," he told the younger agent who was going upstairs now, and in a burst of enthusiasm he nearly spilled the liquid from the cup in his hand all over McGee.

"So you think they are…?"

"In her office? Of course, where else should they be?"

"Nowhere else. Look, Tony, there at the Director's door!" Now McGee was as excited as his colleague was.

"Ha! The four of these corpora delicti. So we have a pair of Jenny's High Heels, Gibbs' coffee, his jacket and her wristwatch. They are up here; we only have to wait for them to come out."

With that, both men sat down in front of Director Shepard's office, not caring about that people were going to see them in the morning – at least they were about to prove that the Director and their boss, Gibbs, had a relationship; what meant that they had guessed right the whole time.

--

"Tony?"

"McGee?"

"You see what I see?" the younger agent asked, pointing at something on the floor in front of the elevator's doors.

There was a long pause, both men remaining deadly silent, until DiNozzo got up and walked slowly to the object they had discovered minutes ago.

"That's another piece of evidence, McGee… Damn, how could we miss this one?" With a desperate expression, he looked at his partner who had joined him.

"So you think they maybe had left the office to go to another, a safer place?"

"Don't know, Probie, but we'll find out!" With that, Tony picked up the hair barrette from the floor and pushed the button to call for the elevator; they got into it a few seconds later.

"Well then?"

"Now, McGee, we'll go where they would think they are undisturbed. And where would that be? Correct, in the cellar. The archive there is made for hiding in," he explained and pushed the number of the mentioned floor.

Two hours later, they stood again in the elevator, looking very tired and frustrated. Their hunt for had been of no avail, although they had searched every floor of the building

"We still have…," Tony tried to motivate himself and McGee, letting his voice trail off when he saw the look on his colleague's face.

"No, Tony, that's enough!" Tim shook his head furiously, then added "Forget it, they're not here. We've lost the scent, if there ever had been one, so accept it." On these words, he turned and left Tony and the building, finally going home to catch at least one or two hours of sleep.

DiNozzo stayed behind, grumbling and angry.

How he hated to lose…

--

Some miles away, two people lay, satiated after making love half the night, in a king sized bed, snuggled up to each other, quietly talking and giggling from time to time.

"So, you think they'd found everything yet?"

"We're talking of DiNozzo, if he hasn't, he has learnt nothing and I will fire him," the man stated and kissed the woman's lips gently, causing her to let out a pleased sigh.

"Nice try, Jethro, but you can't. If anyone fires him, it will be me and no one else," the woman replied, but forgetting her words when a hand began trailing down the line of her spine.

"Nope, Jen, I will; I trained him and if he isn't able to find the breadcrumbs we left, and get us our belongings back, I won't need him anymore," Jethro contradicted her.

"This has been really a clever idea, staying in the head quarters till everyone went home and then sneaking out on a secret way. Didn't know you knew the building so well."

"This knowledge was only useful because we needed it to distract them," the silver-haired man pointed out.

"I know, if DiNozzo and McGee hadn't waited for us to come out, we-" his lover replied, but was interrupted by him.

"Yeah, but that's not important anymore, Jen." He paused for a moment, his eyes full of desire. "I can think of more interesting things right now."

His last sentence barely a whisper, Jen felt his words more than she heard them because meanwhile he had brought his mouth next to her ear and his hot breath on her skin made her shiver. His lips wandered back to hers, finally claiming them in a passionate manner, kissing her senseless.

'And after all these years, he hasn't lost anything of his energy,' was the last thought she was able to catch before her mind became completely focussed on the man she loved.

FIN :)


	3. Lost CafPow

Author: CafPow

* * *

She stared around her room with her hands on her hips, where could they be, she brushed her hair away from her eyes angrily and dropped to her hands and knees. She lifted up the valance on her bed and squinted into the dark space under her bed, nothing, she sat up and looked around the floor, biting her lip she opened a drawer and grabbed a flashlight. She looked under her bed again pointing the beam of her light into all the hard to see places, still nothing.

Getting more irritated by the minute she looked between her drawers and her bed, beside her closet and in every corner, still nothing. She had searched her whole house from top to bottom and there was no sign of them. She opened up her closet and sat on the floor in front of it staring at the empty space between her chocolate Prada stilettos and red strappy Gucci wedges, the space usually occupied by her favourite black Cox courts.

She sighed and sulked, thinking of the soft black leather and 5 inch heels with platform soles, giving an extra six inches to her height. So comfortable to walk in, and they go with just about anything, pants suit, skirt, and any colour, except brown obviously. She would have to rethink her entire outfit for tomorrow; she was going to wear her black pants suit with a cream blouse and pearl earrings. She could still wear the cream blouse and pearl earrings but she could wear her tan linen pants suit instead and suede courts.

She glanced up at the clock and grudgingly pushed herself up from her comfortable spot on her thick carpet; she slipped into her silk night gown and climbed into bed beside her pile of paperwork. She flicked on the lamp beside her bed and pushed her glasses onto her nose, she picked up the top file and propped it open on her knees. Her eyes flew over the page drinking in the detailed case notes, stopping for a second as she reached the description of a shoe found at a crime scene, black leather platforms. Her mind immediately drifted back to her missing shoes, she put them in her closet, she knew she did.

Jenny walked into her hall hanging up her coat and slipping off her shoes as she did every night but tonight, she picked up the shoes purposefully and carried them to her closet. She turned on the light and stopped staring at her shoe rails, another pair had gone, no another two pairs of her perfectly aligned shoes were missing. The eighth pair in four days, her shoes weren't just walking off somewhere; someone was taking them, why would anyone want her shoes?

She made a list of the shoes that had gone missing and took a photo of her closet using her digital camera. She stared at the list, someone was taking her shoes the day she wore them, the black courts disappeared on Monday, the suede courts and her white Gucci sandals on Tuesday, her red strappy Gucci wedges and her chocolate ankle boots on Wednesday, her black knee-high boots and black Prada stilettos yesterday and her ugg boots she had worn on her walk in the park this morning had gone since she left for NCIS headquarters.

She turned around and looked at the pair of black peep hole shoes, it didn't make sense. She picked them up and put them in her closet knowing by Saturday evening they would be gone. Only two people had access to her home, herself and Noemi, she wasn't taking her shoes anywhere and she couldn't imagine Noemi doing anything of the sort. She made a mental note to ask Noemi if she had seen anyone around the house over the last few days before settling down to her paperwork.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair enjoying the peace in the bullpen, they had closed their last case the previous evening and so far no bodies had turned up in suspicious circumstances on navy soil. He smiled as he saw Jenny walk past in a hurry and head up the stairs carrying an extra plastic bag. It didn't surprise him that as soon as McGee had taken his seat and opened his mouth to sip from his coffee cup that his phone rang,

'Gibbs,' he listened and put the phone down. 'DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva,' he motioned for them to follow him headed up the stairs where Abby ran into him. 'The director just called me to her office,' she opened her mouth wide and looked behind Gibbs to Ziva, Tony and McGee, 'are we all in trouble?'

'Only one way to find out.'

Gibbs walked straight past Cynthia and pushed open the door to Jenny's office, Abby, Ziva, Tony and McGee followed him in. Gibbs took a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite Jenny's desk and clasped his hands together, Jenny leant against her window with her arms folded and her brows furrowed. She glared at the door and Tony made to close it,

'leave it,' she snapped, Tony jumped away from the door looking at Gibbs for instruction.

'Sorry I'm late, oh,' Ducky appeared in the doorway and shut the door hurriedly behind him and taking a seat beside Gibbs.

Gibbs looked expectantly at Jenny as she gave him a Gibbs stare,

'What?' He asks perhaps a little too harshly,

'explain,' she snaps as she slams his case file from the previous day on the desk.

'Explain what, Director,' Gibbs asks too politely, a sure sign of danger.

'Why you defied a direct order from both myself and the director of the FBI and pursued a suspect involved in a terrorist cell under investigation by the FBI. You jeopardized an undercover operation of six years by barging in there guns blazing.'

Gibbs nodded, 'only the suspect got hurt, no agent was compromised, we treated them like all the others and released them as they had no involvement in the murder of Petty Officer Bradley,'

'be that as it may, you defied orders and I spent half the night in MTAC assuring the directors of the FBI, CIA and homeland security that NCIS will not jeopardize their agents again. I want your assurances that you will not go behind my back like that again, or I'll have all of you confined to desk duty.'

Everyone swallowed nervously and looked towards Gibbs, 'that all director?'

'Yes, Tony could you stay please,' her eyes were narrowed as they followed Gibbs out of the room.

'What can I do for you today Jenny,' Tony asked looking at her from the other side of the room,

'well, it's a delicate situation, I think someone has been going into my house and taking er personal items whilst I am out,' his jaw dropped.

'You mean they broke in?'

'They have a key,'

'What exactly did they take?'

'Over the past 10 days, 19 pairs of shoes, and er, um,' Jenny looked at the floor nervously,

'and what Jenny?' Tony asked,

'a pair of panties,' she continued to stare at the floor,

'what kind of panties?'

Jenny raised her eyebrows at Tony, 'okay, so they have a key and they have taken 19 pairs of shoes, and a pair of your, panties, they leave anything? Do anything else around your house?'

'Well, there is something, the shoes and underwear were all stolen the day after I wore or used them.'

'I'd guess it's someone who see's what shoes you're wearing everyday, was there anything special about the er panties,' Tony asked nervously, he tried to hide his obvious amusement and curiosity about the Director of NCIS's panties. She swallowed and tucked her hair behind her ears and nodded slightly,

'they were a present.'

'How many people know about the present?'

'2 until I just told you,'

'I bet that's who's breaking in; who gave you the panties and what exactly do they look like?'

'An ex, red lace french ...er thank you Tony, you can go now.'

He nodded and grinned as he left the room, he now had a whole new mental image to play with, red lacy French knickers, he would never cease to amaze himself with the information he can coax out of someone unsuspecting. He looked over the railing down to the bullpen and spotted something poking out from one of the drawers, he tilted his head an shook it comically, he had to be seeing things. He hurried down the stairs for a closer look and pulled out a pair of red lacy French knickers from the drawer, this was just too good an opportunity; he carefully took them from one drawer and replaced them in another.

Jenny sighed as she walked into her closet not daring to imagine what she would find today, it had been three days since she had spoken to Tony and four pairs of shoes and half her wardrobe had disappeared in the previous days. She flicked on the light and stared at the almost empty shoe rail, one pair of shoes left and one jacket and shirt and pair of pants. The red Airwair boots Jethro had bought her when they passed through Wollaston in England, the home of Doctor Marten's footwear, she snapped out of the memories of the rows of different coloured boots and the smell of fresh leather and focused once again on the fact he had probably taken all her shoes except these for some reason.

She slipped into her usual evening routine with her paperwork and tonight a glass of bourbon, she studied the files not really reading them, the words flowing over her head as she delved into her past trying to work out the significance of the boots, jacket and panties. The file slipped as her eyes closed and she fell into an uneasy sleep where shoes ran away from her and Tony appeared wearing her missing underwear and Dr Marten's boots whilst Gibbs looked on laughing at her, all her shoes and clothes behind him, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and realised she was stark naked and in front of the whole of NCIS. She awoke with a start and half consciously turned off her lamp before rolling over and falling asleep once more.

Jenny stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for her floor, she licked her deep red lips nervously as she waited for the doors to open. She was down to her last pair of shoes and obviously her outfit had been picked deliberately, she knew what he was thinking of, she just couldn't work out why. They had flown along the country lanes in Northamptonshire, Bedfordshire and Hertfordshire on a Suzuki, her arms wrapped around his waist, her hair blowing wildly in the wind.

She remembered the last night they had spent there, in a peaceful country park surrounded by rabbits, it was pitch black and ridiculously late. They had both been ignoring the sexual tension between them; she had fought the urge to accidentally let her hands drift southwards whilst on the bike until that night. She looked into his blue eyes as the countryside was dappled in moonlight and couldn't resist them, she found herself drawn closer until her lips met his.

She jumped as the doors opened and hastily left the elevator realising she was flushed and breathing rather deeply. She looked down at the bullpen and saw Tony hiding behind his magazine shaking with laughter, she decided to head down towards them and walked down the steps. 'But Ziva how did they get there?' McGee was asking Ziva, pointing into his open drawer. Ziva giggled as she looked inside and shook her head, 'I have no idea, did your girlfriend put them there?'

McGee frowned at her,

'what size are they?' Tony asked eagerly, already knowing the answer,

'UK 12, they're English French knickers, interesting,' McGee lifted the lacy panties up into the air and Tony snorted as he noticed Gibbs stood behind McGee.

'McGee what are you doing with women's underwear?'

'I, er, I, someone put it in my drawer boss,' Gibbs frowned,

'oh really, and who might that have been DiNozzo?' He asked accusingly, Tony sat up quickly and caved at the stare,

'it was me boss, I moved them from,' he stopped realising someone was stood behind him too. He turned to see Jenny with her arms folded dressed in a red silk shirt, a leather jacket, black pants and red boots,

'hi, director, I found them in Ziva's drawer she's got a thing about bringing her underwear to work.'

Ziva glared at him, 'that is totally untrue, I've never seen them before in my life,' Jenny nodded,

'I know Ziva, I also know where Tony moved them from and who moved them before that,' she smiled slightly at Gibbs, her head tilted to one side slightly. He looked down at her feet and smiled, then followed her legs upwards and the red silk to her face framed by her red hair.

'I see I won our bet Jen,' he smirked, he studied her face as she wondered what he meant by bet, then the realisation hit her and she nodded,

'I guess ya have.'

Tony, Ziva and McGee stared from one to the other and back again,

'McGee give the director her panties back,' Gibbs asked quietly, McGee stared at the garment he was still holding and practically threw it at Jenny looking mortified.

'They're only panties McGee,' Tony jibed,

'but they're her panties,' McGee whined quietly, 'it makes me uncomfortable.'

'So to my winnings,' Gibbs spoke loudly covering McGee's twittering about inappropriate relations and his boss's underwear, Jenny thought for a second,

'your winnings, let me think, what would they be,' Gibbs stared at her earning himself a stare in return. 'A bottle of bourbon wasn't it Jethro,' she looked up and eyed her office,

'I'll come and collect that bottle now then director.'

Jenny walked towards her office closely followed by Gibbs, she slipped into her office and he closed the door behind them,

'I hope you remember what you bet against me Jen, it certainly wasn't bourbon,' she nodded blushing slightly.

'I remember, come by my house tonight,' she sat down in her leather chair and leaned back showing him the soles of the Dr Martens boots she was wearing.

'Told you I'd get you in those boots and leather jacket again.'

She grinned as she walked through her door and saw a jacket lying on the banister, she headed straight upstairs to her closet and shook her head as she found it the way she had left it a fortnight ago.

'How did you do it?' She asked him as he appeared by her side, 'You've been at NCIS headquarters all day,' he grinned back.

'a magician never gives away his secrets.' She laughed at him, her eyes shining as they met his, 'come on, I've got to collect my winnings,' she allowed him to direct her down the stairs and through the dining room into the garden.

The sky was a deep navy blue and everywhere was quiet save for the rustle of the leaves in the gentle summer breeze. The trees met overhead forming a screen around the garden and a canopy over one corner, the only light came from a blue spherical light hanging from one of the trees. A blanket was spread across the grass and a bottle of bourbon sat beside two glasses. She smiled a true smile lighting up her face as she turned to him, their eyes locking as they had done on that first magical night.

He lifted his hand and slipped it between the leather of her jacket and her skin stroking her neck, she leaned to the side allowing him more access as he leant down to kiss her throat and slipped the jacket from her shoulders.

'What did you bet me Jen?' He asked gently breathing on her neck, she sharply inhaled as he found her tender spot,

'me,' she breathed. 'I said you could have anything you wanted,' her eyes closed as his lips touched her collar bone. 'Do anything you wanted,' she finished slipping her arms around his neck.

'Do you know what I want Jen?' He asked stroking her jaw with his fingers, she looked into his eyes seeing what she saw all those years ago,

'I think so,' their eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers, all their pent up emotions flowing to an explosive release as her fingers scraped through his hair and she pressed herself against him. He pulled her closer by the waist stroking the small of her back in the same motion he was massaging her tongue, tasting her sweet taste. He pulled back suddenly an spoke against her lips,

'I want you to be mine Jen, forever,' she pressed her smiling lips against his and ran her tongue between his teeth.

'Forever Jethro.'


	4. Lost Lindainsweden

Author - Lindainsweden

* * *

Lost

Tony walked into the bullpen whistling happily, making even McGee aware of how his date had ended the night before. As he walked past Ziva's desk she slammed her phone down hard, making Tony jump and then glare at the smirking Israeli. He was distracted by the sight of the empty desk of Gibbs though and immediately started questioning his team members.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"We don't know Tony. Probably just late."

"This is Gibbs we're talking about Ziva, he's never late."

"Well, he is now."

"Maybe something happened to him?"

"You think McGee?!"

"Tony, relax!" Ziva finally told him and stepped up to him angrily, making him rapidly back away from her. Tony glared at McGee and dared him to make fun of the Senior field agent.

"I'll try triangulating his cell."

"Good. Ziva! You and me are going for a ride."

Ziva was sitting silently in the passenger seat, fuming over the fact that she couldn't drive the car. She and Tony had been bickering like children before Tony pulled rank and forced the car keys out of her hand.

Tony's shrill cell phone signal pierced the uncomfortable silence and he took a quick look at the caller ID before answering.

"What have you got McGee?" he barked into the phone, now royally pissed that his Boss was lost like this, without anyone knowing where he was and what he was doing.

"His cell is shut off but located at his house. Maybe he just has a cold or something."

"Gibbs doesn't get sick Probie."

Outside Gibbs house Ziva and Tony pulled their weapons and entered the unlocked front door. Tony stumbled and cursed silently.

"Quiet Tony!" Ziva wheezed, but Tony was more interested in what had made him almost trip.

"Aren't those Jenny's heels?"

"Well, you of all people would know, wouldn't you?"

"You're right Ziva. I would know. What are the Directors heels doing in Gibbs house when she is supposed to be on a vacation? Maybe she kidnapped Gibbs and is using him as her personal slave."

"Nice fantasy Tony, but wouldn't she be doing that in her own house?"

They walked into the kitchen and Ziva noticed a coffeecup standing on the table. She closed her hand around it and smelled it briefly, making a disgusted face.

"This is definitely Gibbs coffee. And it's still warm so he must be in the house."

"Or he's just left."

They continued searching through the house finding nothing odder than a few women's lingerie's and other random female clothes. When the only room left was the basement they slowly and silently opened the door but froze in their step when the unmistakable giggle of the Director reached their ears, closely followed by a moan from Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and Ziva smirked, letting the team leader take the lead. Tony glared at her before clearing his throat. He entered but halted at the top of the stairs. The sight before him was both embarrassing as hell and a huge turn on.

Jenny was pressed up against the boat, with Gibbs devouring every part of her body. In the middle of a moan she noticed Tony ogling them, which made her smirk at him.

"Seeing something you like Agent DiNozzo?" she said with the cool and calm voice only Jenny Shepard could use, especially in a situation like this.

Gibbs stiffened at her words, swiftly covered him and Jenny up and then turned around to stare angrily at his team member.

"What the hell are you doing here Tony?"

"Well, uh, we thought something had happened to you. And something obviously did…"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss. Now that we know you're safe we'll leave."

"We?"

Ziva entered the basement to stand beside Tony, her face slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Jethro, don't be too hard on them. They were just concerned."

"Remind me to head-slap you later. Now, do you mind getting the hell out of here?!"

Tony and Ziva needn't be told twice. They practically ran out the door and back to the office to tell everyone else what they had witnessed. Tony was going to collect, as per usual, and Abby was going to be bouncing off the walls with happiness that mommy and daddy finally was together again.

Back at Gibbs house Jenny and Gibbs were giggling like children at being caught in that compromising position.

"Next time we're staying at my house Jethro."

"Whatever you say Madame Director."

"Didn't you get them memo?"

"Go ahead and keelhaul me Madame, I'm looking forward to it."

Jenny smiled wickedly and pressed her lips to her lovers, feeling content that they had finally had the courage to get back together.

THE END


	5. Lost ncisali

Author - ncisali

* * *

**'Lost'** -

Jenny was sitting at her dressing table feeling worried, she was going to a government dinner tomorrow evening and although Jethro knew she was going he did not know with whom. She was trying to work out the best way to tell him when he walked into their bedroom and coming up behind her, he gently starts to massage her shoulders. She leans into his touch before putting down her hairbrush as he kisses the top of her head.

Jen thinks to herself, 'OK I won't tell him right now but perhaps afterwards when he's feeling relaxed.' She lets him take her to bed and once there she follows his lead letting him set the pace giving him just what he wants. Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms recovering their breath she speaks,

'Jethro, you do remember I'm going to that dinner tomorrow evening?'

'Mmm,' Jethro is not really that interested knowing that he will not have to attend.

'I have an escort.'

'Oh, who?' Jethro immediately takes more notice not because Jenny has an escort, but because her tone of voice makes it clear to him that he will not like who ever she is going with.'

'Just bear in mind I'm only doing this for the good of NCIS, I need to ensure we have adequate funding and this man is influential.' Jenny has gone on the defensive and she realises her mistake immediately as she feels Jethro tense up beside her.

'Don't tell me it's an old flame who happens to be a Senator, an old flame who also happens to be a sleazebag.' Jethro has guessed whom she's taking and he is not happy.

Jenny wishes that for once Jethro was not so quick with his deductions, 'Just because you don't like him does not mean he's a sleazebag.'

'You don't need an escort tomorrow, tell him he's not wanted.' There is no way Jethro is letting that Senator accompany his Jenny anywhere.

'No, Jethro I'm going with him and that's the end of the matter whether you like it or not, look, all I'm doing is letting him escort me if everything goes well I can get a significant increase in our budget next year.'

'Jen, I trust you but I don't trust him he'll want something from you that you can't give him he's a slimy b...'

Jenny interrupts him, 'Jethro! I know you trust me but I need to do this and anyway it's all agreed – I promise to make it up to you when I get home after the dinner.' She blows in his ear nuzzling against his neck.

Jethro is silent but as far as he's concerned Jenny will not be attending any dinner with that man.

They settle down for the night and Jenny cuddles up to Jethro's chest thinking, 'not that well handled but I've probably got away with it'. What she doesn't realise is that Jethro is hatching out his own plan to scupper her attendance of the dinner tomorrow.

Jenny is up early the next morning sorting out her outfit for the dinner as she is being picked up from NCIS HQ by the Senator after work. Once everything is ready she gets in the shower and is surprised when Jethro does not join her, maybe he is more annoyed than she realises.

Their morning routine is no different from the usual other than Jethro is a lot quieter, as they drive into the office car park, he helps Jen unload her stuff and carries everything up to her office. He leaves with a curt 'Goodbye, I'll see you later.'

Later that morning Jenny decides to visit Abby in her lab. Since she's begun her relationship with Jethro she has become a lot closer to the Goth. She is thinking about Gibbs as she descends in the elevator, she loves the man more than she thought possible, they argue regularly but never viciously. She sometimes thinks he picks arguments with her just so they can make up later. The feeling of contentment she has is impossible to describe and she knows beyond doubt that the partnership she now has with Gibbs will last forever.

'Hi Abby', Jenny says as she enters the lab.

'Director, what can I do for you?'

'Oh nothing really I just thought I'd come and say hello.'

Abby just looks at Jenny without saying anything.

'Well you know I have this dinner tonight, Jethro is not happy with my escort and well, I …Ipromised to make it up to him tonight and I just wondered what sort of things you've done to please your boyfriends.'

'In what way do you mean Director?'

'I think you know what I mean.'

The two women are soon sat very closely with Jenny listening avidly to everything Abby is prepared to tell her. They are still smiling when Gibbs and his team enter the lab. Gibbs has a cup of coffee in one hand and a caf-pow for Abby in his other hand.

He wants results from the case they are working, Abby immediately snaps into business mode giving the team everything she has learned from the forensic evidence gathered. Jenny hangs around for a short time pretending to listen and as Gibbs puts his coffee down to look at something in the microscope, she picks it up taking it with her as she leaves to go back to her office.

'Looks like the Boss has lost his coffee,' Tony whispers to Ziva

Gibbs looks up when he hears Tony and as he realises Jenny has taken his coffee he gives his team a glare making them feel responsible for the missing drink. He storms out of the lab and back up to the bullpen. He's thinking about his lost coffee but doesn't yet want to confront Jenny, when his team enters the bullpen he soon has them working on the leads that came up from Abby's results.

He decides to go for another cup of coffee and when he returns Ziva has disappeared, 'Where's Ziva,' he growls at Tony.

'With the Director, Boss' Tony does not look up from the notes he's making and McGee is tapping at his keyboard as if his life depended on it.

Gibbs sits at his desk sipping his coffee but his eyes stray up to look towards Jenny's door. Behind that door Jenny is showing both Abby and Ziva her outfit for the evening, she's having doubts over her shoes, they are a beautiful pair of high heels that cost a fortune but she's not sure if they quite go with the dress. Both Ziva and Abby tell her not to worry they're perfect, she'll stun everyone there.

'I guess you have an escort tonight as Gibbs is in a foul mood', Ziva says.

'Yes, it's that Senator who I went out with a couple of times', Jenny replies, 'Although this has nothing to do with Gibbs I'm doing this for the agency'.

'Tell that to Gibbs,' Ziva responds, 'Because I'm not sure we will get out of here tonight before he kills us.'

'Don't exaggerate Ziva,' Jenny smiles, 'Anyway he'll get over it.'

She looks up when the door burst open Jethro has marched in, no one says anything, and he just glares at the three women in the room. Abby and Ziva edge their way out as unobtrusively as they can.

'Have you finished playing dress up with my team?'

Jenny decides not to rise to the bait but looks at her watch, 'I'm due in MTAC in 15 minutes and I need to prepare, I'll see you later Jethro'

Gibbs stands looking down at her for a few moments,

'You owe me a coffee.'

Jenny looks up at him smiling, 'I'll give you much more than a coffee tonight.'

Jethro just nods his head as he walks out of her office not bothering to close the door behind him.

Gibbs hasn't moved from his desk all afternoon, he thinks he's solved the case and has sent the team out to make the arrests. While they're gone he has been thinking about Jenny, his Jenny. She has no right to be with any other man especially that man. He tries to rationalise his thoughts 'OK, I don't mind her going to this type of event, she could even go with someone but not this man, I know he'll try and seduce her. I know she won't let him get too close but he is an ex boyfriend, I am jealous but that's a good thing it means I care.'

Gibbs lets his thoughts wander, since they begun their relationship again he's felt the happiest he has in years, when he looks into Jenny's eyes and she returns that look he knows he's lost but he is happy to lose himself in her, when they make love he never wants to find himself.

Gibbs sighs, Jenny is holed up in MTAC, it's time to make his move.

The team return later that day with the two people they have arrested, Gibbs completes his case notes and prepares for the interrogations, he'll carry both interrogations out himself.

The suspects are not co-operating and the interrogation is going on longer than expected. Ziva is watching from the observation room when her phone rings 'Hello Director'. A pause while she listens to Jenny

'No I haven't seen them not since you showed them to me earlier have you asked Abby or Cynthia', another pause. 'He's in interrogation'.

Tony has been listening to this one sided conversation 'What's wrong?'

'The Director's lost her shoes, the ones she was going to wear tonight.'

Tony looks at Ziva, 'You don't think Gibbs took them do you?'

Ziva returns his look with a little smile and goes back to watching the interrogation.

McGee pipes up, 'I hope she doesn't interrupt the interrogation.'

'Even the Director will not interrupt a Gibbs interrogation over a pair of shoes.' Tony replies.

The door opens and in walks Jenny she looks through the one way glass, listening to the interrogation, it's reached a critical point and she knows she cannot just barge in to confront Gibbs. She has been in the room barely two minutes when Jethro gets up from his chair and walks over to the observation mirror, he stops directly in front of where she is standing on the other side of the glass and stares at his own reflection with a self satisfied smirk on his face. Jenny has had enough and walks out of the room without saying a word.

'I wouldn't like to be Gibbs when she gets home tonight', Ziva comments staring after the Director.

'Oh I don't know it might be fun,' Tony responds with a grin.

Jenny is fuming – she is going to kill Gibbs, he is not going to know what hit him. She knows he has taken her shoes just so she can't go out tonight with an old boyfriend, he is so childish, if only men could grow up life would be a lot easier. Jenny is trying to decide what to do when Cynthia pokes her head round the door.

'Director, I didn't say anything earlier but the shoes you were going to wear today, well the shop you bought them from had a sale and I've bought the exact same pair today in my lunch break. You're welcome to have them.'

Cynthia is slightly embarrassed at being caught buying the exact same shoes as the Director but Jenny does not care a less.

'Cynthia, you're a life saver, are you sure you don't mind, I'll make it up to you, I promise.'

Jenny gets herself ready and wearing Cynthia's shoes lets herself be escorted out of the building by her partner for the evening via the bullpen. She is initially disappointed that Jethro is not at his desk but that disappointment turns to triumph when she sees Jethro staring at her from across the office, as the elevator doors close on her and the senator.

Unfortunately for Jenny she soon realises that Jethro is right, this man is awful, she's not sure what she saw in him to begin with, she concedes that it would be difficult for any man to measure up to Jethro but having to be nice to her escort all evening is going to be very difficult. Jenny just hopes it will be worth it and the agency gets the funding it deserves.

She spends the whole evening removing his hands from various parts of her body and trying to make it clear that she will be going home by herself that night, she ensures that her driver has the car ready so she can make a quick get away if necessary.

When Jethro saw Jenny enter the lift with the Senator it took all his self-restraint not to run down the three flights of stairs to the car park and physically take Jenny away from her escort. Instead he takes Jenny's shoes from where he'd hidden them and throws them across the office. Ziva goes to retrieve them but she catches Gibbs eye and creeps back to her desk leaving the shoes where they are. Gibbs keeps his team at work until 11.00pm making them finish off paperwork; they work silently while he stalks angrily around the office occasionally kicking a filing cabinet.

Eventually he picks up Jenny's shoes and returns them to her empty office, whilst there he sits behind her desk breathing deeply. He can feel her presence in the room and knows exactly what she would say if she was here now, it would not make pleasant listening. He's thinking that perhaps he has over reacted; well he'll make it up to her tonight.

Walking back down the stairs he sends his team home. A little while later Jethro walks into his own house he showers and decides to wait for Jenny in the basement while working on the boat. A little while later he hears her enter the house and go straight upstairs, he waits a few minutes before joining her.

As he enters their room his breath catches, she is wearing a sheer silk negligee standing with her back to him, she turns around and has in her hands a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs given to her by Abby.

She holds them up saying 'I promised I'd make it up to you tonight.'

He returns her look and knows that he is lost and tonight he never wants to be found.


	6. Not Losing Anymore

Author - Alex Cabot

* * *

**Not Losing Anymore**

"You lost your detail for 21 hours." Gibbs said, anger influencing his words and his tone as he dumped a cup of coffee down on Director Shepard's desk. He kept a tight grip on his own coffee, knowing that what he needed right now was bourbon. "What were you doing for all that time?" He continued.  
Jenny swallowed a sip of the coffee and smirked her familiar but slightly annoying grin at Gibbs.

"What we used to do oh so well." She replied.  
_  
Flashback:  
"Jenny," Jethro moaned. "We're supposed to be working here!"  
Jenny smirked at him. "I love it when you call me 'Jenny' and not 'Jen'. It sounds so sexy." She giggled at her words in spite of herself.  
Jethro cracked a smile, moving away from his position at the loft window and crossing back to their bed.  
"Jennifer," He said, his tone half way between a purr and a growl. It sent Jenny wild and he knew it. He crawled closer to her, his hands either side of Jenny's head as he pinned her to the bed. Jethro leaned down, kissing her face and neck, his stubble lightly grazing the tender skin. She had such a way with him...  
End of flashback.  
_  
"Jethro?" Jenny asked sharply, seeing the faraway look on his face. "Is my lecture over? Can I go now?" She asked sarcastically.  
Without another word, Jethro Gibbs left the office, wondering why on earth he could not act like a rational human being around Jenny Shepard. Maybe there was just too much history there.

The next day Jethro Gibbs observed Jenny as she prowled the catwalk. From here he could see those impossibly high but also impossibly sexy heels and he was certain that as well as her skirt being a little shorter, she was also wearing a little more make up. His phone rang and Gibbs was jarred back to reality, by the time he looked up again Jenny was long gone. Half way through the morning Cynthia called, telling Gibbs that the Director wanted to see him in her office about a report. Gibbs groaned, determined to put the meeting off for as long as possible.

Finally, at lunchtime, he headed up to Jen's office with two cartons of Chinese food. When he arrived at the Director's office he and the Chinese food received skeptical glances from Jenny.  
"Bribery won't get you anywhere." She said icily but took the food from him anyway. She might be pissed but she wasn't going to turn down good food.  
Jethro grinned. "It always did in the past, Jen."  
She ignored him. "Have you got the report?" She asked instead. Gibbs dutifully produced a manilla folder and handed it over. "What happened, did you get lost?"  
"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Jen?"  
_  
Flashback:  
"It's left, I know it is." Jenny told Jethro firmly.  
He shook his head. "No, it's not, if we go left it'll take us right back in a circle."  
Jenny sighed and leaned against a low wall nearby, Jethro joined her.  
"If you make one more comment about my map reading..." She warned.  
Jethro slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
Jenny eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"  
"Non mademoiselle." He grinned. "Because the Director is booking us into a five star hotel tonight. And I'd hate the king sized bed not to see any action!"  
Jenny thumped him in the side. "Fair enough." She replied. "But we're still going left."  
End of flashback.  
_  
Jenny tried to hide the grin that was too hard to fight away. "There's a bit of a difference between Paris and the NCIS building though."  
"I can see one similarity." Gibbs said, lowering his voice. He advanced towards her and took the carton of Chinese food out of her hands,  
As he kissed her they both realised that they had lost six years together but they were not going to lose anymore.


	7. The Worst Day Since

Author - MrsScott232

* * *

**The Worst Day Since..**

Frustrated, Jenny shuffled through the papers on her desk. Where was that damned report? She had fifteen minutes to send it off, and she still had to sign it. Annoyed she used her intercom to call her assistant.

"Heather, can you come in please?"

A few seconds later, Heather stepped inside. Those few seconds were a few too much for Jenny.

"Madam Director?" Jenny cringed at the title, "I almost forgot to give you this report back, it's kind of due in fifteen minutes, so if you could please sign it. I'll send it off immediately."

Jenny almost pulled the report out of her hands. Angry that she'd wasted her precious time on this pointless search. If only Cynthia was here, this would have never happened with her behind the desk outside her office. Damn those family reunions. She was counting down the days until her return. And there were only three left.

Just after Heather left her office the phone rang again. Sighing she picked up, while she kicked off her high heels beneath the desk. Slipping in to her Director mode was getting harder after eighteen hours of work.

She rubbed her temple as she listened to the complaining NSA officer at the other end. This was the third, no, fourth time one of the alphabet agencies had called, complaining about one of her teams. And none of them had been about Jethro's team. That small fact surprised her.

She headed over to the catwalk, trying to find a moment of peace, watching her agents in the squad room below.

Not all of her agents, just one specific team.

Actually, just one specific agent.

Jethro. She saw him slap DiNozzo on the back of his head, and throw his empty cup of coffee in the bin.

Luckily one of them was having a good day. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am?" She tore her gaze away from him and settled it on the agent in front of her. Donovan, if she remembered correctly.

"I have difficulty getting this warrant.." He tried to show her the papers but another agent appeared beside him. "Director Shepard I need you to sign this."

"Madam Director! Sec Nav on the phone for you." The 'sweet' tones of Heather's voice could've been heard across the street. Sighing she signed the papers quickly and started to walk towards her office, trying to keep the annoyance off her face.

"Ma'am, the warrant?" Suddenly something inside her just snapped.

"I am not here to do your damn job for you Agent Donovan. I you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy running this agency!"

Her voice had gotten louder with every word. After she finished she stalked away angrily. Leaving a stunned Agent behind. The entire squad room had stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange of words. None of them had seen their Director like this. Not even her good friend Ziva. Gibbs smirked at the door behind which Jenny had disappeared. He had seen their lovely Directors fine display of a typical redhead temper before. And he was glad he wasn't at the receiving end of it this time.

Even though the making up part after had been fun, it was much more amusing this way.

--

Jenny rhythmically hit her head against her desk. Every time her forehead connected with the wood a soft thump filled her office. And at the same time, she said to herself "Why can't this day be over."

"You need some coffee?"

She didn't even lift her head. She just held out her hand an accepted the cup. With slight difficulty she raised her head again and drank the entire cup at once.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem."

Gibbs walked around the desk, and put his hands on her shoulders to give her a massage. Softly she moaned as she felt him work out the knots.

"You should get some sleep, Jen."

"I can't, I'll just have some coffee and then I'll be fine."

"Didn't we talk about that? You can't function on coffee alone. You need to rest."

"I'm still your Boss, Special Agent Gibbs, don't tell me what to do."

"Fine." He lifted his hands from her shoulders and walked around her desk again. Her eyes widened a bit in disappointment when she felt that his hands were no longer there.

"Get some sleep." And with those words he left again. She glanced at the couch in the corner of her office. Maybe a few minutes of rest would work.

--

"Twenty bucks says Gibbs won't make it out alive." But Ziva and McGee were for once unable to take the bet. When their Director was acting like that, who knows what could happen.

"Come on guys." He waved the money in the air.

"I've never seen her act like this before." Ziva's eyes still hadn't left the catwalk. In all those years as Jenny's friend she'd seen many of her emotions. She actually thought she'd seen them all. But never this one.

"It was like she lost her head or something."

"I think you mean lost her mind."She threw a quick glance at McGee, still a little distracted.

"Yes, that too."


	8. Forever Love Ilovenascar

Fic Title: Forever Love

Fic Title: Forever Love

Author: I Love NASCAR

Fandom: NCIS (Jibbs, of course)

Date: June 29, 2008

Feedback: please

Rating: PG (just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: The only profit I receive from this story is the feedback you provide. All creative rights to the characters belong to DB, not me.

Summary: Answer to Jibbsfest #4. (high heels, coffee, 'lost')

Jenny Shepherd entered her home, shutting the door quickly so the storm stayed outside, although she knew the storm was really a metaphor for her life lately. She removed her high heels, her feet hurting, her body tired, and went to make a pot of coffee, small, just to fill the house with that familiar scent. She always loved the way Jethro smelled, a cross between sawdust and coffee with some scent that was all his own, a comforting aroma that made her relax like no aromatherapy ever could. She missed him every second of every day, but this day had been so much harder for some reason. She was so tired of this game. She consoled Ducky who was in a similar place as she, losing his best friend, finding out all those years Jethro had been lying, and even that wouldn't matter if he'd just come home. Then she kept the 'kids' as Jethro always privately called them from killing each other, learning about McGee in a way she'd never bothered to before, trying to help Ziva who didn't know how to react to the loss, and trying to help Tony keep the team going, keep himself going. They were all lost without Jethro, but, of the 'kids', Abby and Tony were worst. Abby had her entire lab filled with the same picture of Jethro, which she talked to, and did her work holding that hippo he had given her.

She turned on a CD, removing her jewelry, then going to change out of her clothes to some that were more relaxing. The grief of the others only kept her from dealing with her own at losing Jethro, from processing what had happened. It had been hell when she'd left him those years before, but it was so much worse now. She felt lost, worried about him constantly, if he was okay, if he was having side-effects from the coma, if he was gaining his memory back. He didn't remember so much of his life, so many memories were just darkness to him. She couldn't stop thinking about the memories he didn't have, like the day they'd met, by her throwing up all over him off her first autopsy. He hadn't said one word, just taken her to a nearby trash can, out of sight from the others, and held her hair back as she finished being sick, then went to get her a Sprite, sitting with her until she felt better. The first time she looked into his blue eyes, she felt an instant connection, an instant friend, which had been made even stronger through the years, through being made partners, through being lovers, through the separation, and even now through their silly fights, through him being gone. She knew this couldn't be the end. She didn't believe that their connection, whatever term used to describe it, could ever end.

_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew. We'd spend this life side by side. I still feel the same though you're so far away. I swear that you'll always be mine. Forever Love. I promise you. Someday we'll be together. Forever love. I won't give up. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love._

Jethro Gibbs walked outside of the tiny beach shack, sitting on the beach, a cup of coffee in his hand, Franks long since asleep, thunder and lightning on the horizon although the storm hadn't hit yet. He knew it was impossible, but he heard Jenny crying. It had started on the boat that afternoon and hadn't stopped since. He hated that sound, always had, because, most of the time, when she got to the point where she was crying, there was nothing he could do, he just felt lost. He knew she'd been crying when he was in the coma, when he left without telling her…he remembered everything, at least about them. He didn't make a separation, from the time they had been lovers, been partners, to their relationship when he'd left. It was all the same to him, always had been, which he could acknowledge as causing some of the fighting. Memories of her flooded his senses, of them making love, sleeping together as they held each other, eating meals, fighting, loving each other every second, no matter what. Aside from Shannon and Kelly, the only relationship he'd truly been happy in was the one he'd had with Jenny. That was the reason he'd left, the reason he was so scared. He needed to sort out what he already knew: that his love for Jen didn't have to diminish what he had with Shannon, that it didn't matter whether he was with Jenny or not, he loved her and could lose her and, one day, would, through whatever matter. So the real fact of the matter was he could sit here, on the beach, alone, missing Jenny, or go back to Washington, be with Jenny, for as long as they had left.

_Minutes and hours and years may go by, but my heart knows nothing of time. So don't cry, just keep me right there in your dreams and hold on to these words of mine. Forever Love. I promise you. Someday we'll be together. Forever love. I won't give up. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love._

Jenny put her hand on her still flat stomach, knowing she couldn't feel anything yet, it was still too early. She remembered the night after she was kidnapped; they couldn't have been separated if they tried. She had found out she was pregnant when she'd fainted the night they'd taken Jethro into the hospital. She hadn't been able to tell him, because of course he didn't remember her being kidnapped, much less what happened after. The prospect of having a child, at her age, was a miracle, but the fact that the child was half Jethro's, half hers, was the only thing that comforted her, only thing that kept her going when half the time she didn't even want to get out of the bed, much less take care of everyone else's problems. It was as if, no matter what happened to her, no matter what happened to Jethro, they would live on together. She wouldn't stop waiting for him to come home, but at least she had company.

_Love is the road to our destiny. Nothing can change what is meant to be. Forever Love. Forever Love. Oh, I wont give up. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love. Forever Love._


End file.
